The Jedi of Hogwarts
by TS3KayMarie
Summary: When two jedi, Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, are sent to Hogwarts they are in for more then they expected. Not only is there a war in the magical community, but a war is about to emerge in their own galaxy. Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover!
1. Earth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter or Star Wars characters! _Quotes are in italics._

I own the idea for what is going on in the story to happen.

Set in 6th year. Before Phantom Menace.

CH 1: Earth

At the Burrow

"So..." Ron started to say. The Golden Trio had just gotten the news of having to take Astronomy.

"So what Ron? Just be happy that we have the opportunity for this. Our new professor for this particular subject just happens to be a Master at reading the stars, knowing where every planate is, and-" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Has high enough quality of telescopes that he can see into different galaxies."

In the Jedi Temple (Coruscant)

"Master are you sure this is a good idea." The young Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, asked his Master.

"Yes, _I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. B_esides my young Padawan learner, you shall be accompanying me."

"Yes Master."  
"We are going to the wizardry section of the planet Earth. If we should wish to fit in then I suggest that we go shopping."

"Of course Master."

At the Burrow

"Boys and girls it is time to go to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. The Ministry of Magic had provided cars for them to use again.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at Charing Cross Road outside the Leaky Cauldron. Inside waiting for them was no other than the black bearded giant himself, Hagrid. "After yeh, Molly, Arther."

In the Acclemator-A Transport

"Is that Earth?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I believe it is."

Once the Jedi's landed, they went to a place called Diagon Alley. It had to be early in the morning, although it was very gloomy, wet, and, not to mention, cold out. Diagon Alley was colorful as they had imagined it.

Diagon Alley

"It looks as though we are not the only ones here." Hermione observed.

"No. Who are they?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Why don't you go ask them Ronald?"  
"Okay! See you later."  
"No Ron come back!" She sighed and quickly ran after him.

"Hagrid where are they going?" Harry inquired.

"No clue. We better go after them."

Qui Gon Jinn noticed some kids approaching them along with a giant.

"Hello there! I am the new Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts, and this is one of my students that is accompanying me. He is also going to attend Hogwarts this year."

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said out of breath, "and that is Harry Potter and Professor Rubeus Hagrid."

"Well it is a pleasure to meat all of you. Where are you headed next?"

"To Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. What about you?"  
"Well, if you do not mind, could we accompany you?"

"Of course. That is if Hagrid does not mind."

"They can come along ter."

In Madam Malkin's they had a nasty run in with Draco Malfoy and his mummy. Malfoy looked like one person who wanted to escape. Whatever he wanted to do, the jedi's could not let him.


	2. Hogwarts

That night was spent at the Leaky Cauldron; Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's went back to the Burrow. I did not see them again until I boarded the Hogwarts Express. Master Qui-Gon went a different way to the school.

"Hello!" Hermione said cheerfully, "Ben, right?"

"Yes. It is nice to see you all again!"

"So? Whats up with the braid?"Ron blurted out.

"We all have to have this hair style until we graduate at my last school. It is permanent till we graduate." I explained.

"Where did you go to school?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um... You've probably never heard of it before."  
"Well... Tell me!"  
"Corusant!" Lie, I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to.

"Corusant, you are right, I have never heard of such a school."

"Well Harry, looks like you are going to have a fan club now."

"Why?"

"Because," she laughed, "all the girls are absolutely in _love_ with you. You are the 'Chosen One' after all." They all laughed. "It's funny though. Last year everyone was calling you a lier."

"They were calling you a lier? Why?"  
"Well Voldemort returned at the end of fourth year. The Ministry didn't believe that he was really back and had the _Prophet_ write that I just wanted attention."

"Thats stupid."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Time flew by. We all talked and laughed about things that happened to us in the past. Harry said that he needed to go to the bathroom and didn't come back. Something was wrong. We didn't realize that we only had five minutes to get changed before we had to get off the train. As the train came to a screeching halt we were throwing on our ties.

"You're in Gryffindor?" Ron blurted out.

"Yes. We came in early to have me sorted so that I didn't have to go in with the first years."

"Smart. Where's Harry?" Hermione was completely on the edge of her nervous system. She was bound to snap soon.

"You need to relax." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She was completely relaxed then. She defiantly was worrying more than a bantha fodder.  
"He's probably out on the platform waiting for us. Come on."  
But Harry wasn't there. There wasn't any sign of him anywhere. We climbed onto a carriage pulled by dead looking horse with wings, aka a therestal. Oddly enough it seemed tired, sad that it had to work for the joys of humans. Most of the kids ignored them as they boarded their rides up to the castle. I nearly forgot that you could not see them unless you have seen death.

We solemnly talked on the way up to the castle. Hermione would occasionally start to freak out about where Harry was, but other than that it was silent. We all just stared out into the distance, not daring to look at each other. I looked at the stars, somewhere along there there had to be a entry to other galaxies.

My thoughts were pulled out of the stars and into reality. "Ben. You coming?" Hermione looked rather amused.

When we were seated in the great hall we still could not find Harry. We left a spot for him to sit although when Malfoy walked in we weren't sure that Harry was okay.

"Now that the sorting is over I only have two words for you. Tuck in." As Dumbeldor clapped twice food magically appeared in front of our eyes. All the food was foreign to me, seeing something that looked remotely familiar I put some on my plate.

After a few minutes of eating the doors opened. Walking through the doors was Harry Potter. His face was covered in blood, though it does not seem as though he has any injuries. "Why is he always covered in blood?" inquired Ginny.

"I really have no idea." Hermione replied.

"Why is every one staring at me?" Harry asked as he sat down and Malfoy did an impersonation of stepping on someones nose.

"Your covered in blood."

"I am?" He looked shocked. "Tonks." He muttered under his breath.

"Here let me clean it off for you."

"Thanks Hermione." As he was about to start eating the food changed from dinner to desert. And helped himself to a nice serving of chocolate pudding. We were all laughing as we ate. Hermione was now relaxed, knowing that Harry was safe.

The food disappeared as Dumbeldor stood up. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts! Now that you are all well fed and watered I have some announcements for you. We are pleased to welcome three new staff members! Professor Sulghorn has somewhat reluctantly resumed his post as potions master and we are all pleased that he could make it. Meanwhile Professor Snape has taken up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Whispers were sent around the great hall as Dumbeldor said this. "And we are happy to welcome the new astronomy teacher Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He has done his fair share of teaching students in the past at different schools and will not tolerate irrational behavior. Filch would also like to remind all students that the Dark Forest is Forbidden and that all students under third year are not allowed to join us in our trips to Hogsmead." We all turned and saw Filch running in up to the Headmaster. He whispered something in his ear and then left. "He also would like to remind all of us that Weasley Wizardly Wheases are forbidden on school property. Thank you and have a wonderful year."


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving With Trust

Sorry everyone! I have been extremely busy this school year! Im taking AP US History! Any way, I hope you like this next chapter. + Harry, Ron, Hermione and I raced to the Great Hall the next morning. It was hard for me not to run too fast using the Force, I only beat them by a little bit. The breakfast was good for Earth food. We got our schedules and Ron started complaining, "Look. We have DADA first off Harry! Three times a week! How are we going to stand Snape for that long?" "I don't know Ron. Too bad I wont be taking potions this year, I really wanted to become an Auror." "Well Ive got Arithmency first. See you later." Hermione said rushing off to class. "Free period?" I asked. "Yes. Free period." They said in unison. "For two hours straight." Ron said in delight. "Cool, well I have to go talk to Professor Jinn. See you later." I said as I went to his new class room. "Good you're here. There is something I need to talk to you about. The Jedi Council has just told me that they need some more help on another planet. You need to stay here." "Why do I have to stay here?" "Because the Council needs for someone to stay here and protect Harry Potter. I trust you are ready for this task." "But master-" "No buts Obi-Wan. Now I leave tonight. Good luck. You know how to contact me." "Yes Master." "Now I have a feeling Professor McGonagle will wish to see you and two of your new friends in the main hall now. Good bye and good luck my young padawan." "Bye Master. Thank you for trusting me with this." We bowed to one another and I left the room. "Wait, Ben. There is something else the Council found out. You have a sibling here at Hogwarts." "Really? Who?" "I cannot tell you now. It says here on this paper who it is. Only open it when there is trouble so you know who else to protect from death." "I thought we were supposed to stay separated from our families Master." "We are. But it is too late to take back what I said." "You break the rules too much Master." "Good bye. Obi-Wan." "Good bye Master." 


	4. Important Author Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated at all! But I need to know what to update next! So if everyone could go to my page and vote for 1 or 2 stories on my poll then that would be great! So far Alex Rider: SAS School Kids has 4 votes and is in the lead, Return to Hogwarts has 3 votes, and Jedi of Hogwarts and Number Four at Hogwarts have 1 vote each and are tied. So if you could vote for your favorite story then I will update that one as soon as possible! Thank you!

~ KayMarie


End file.
